


Our Redemtion

by GameMaster26



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autobot Starscream, Cannon Divergence, Character Death, Violence, i still don't know how to tag, redemption arc, reformed Starscream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster26/pseuds/GameMaster26
Summary: What would've happened if Starscream had never told Arcee about Cliffjumper? How many lives would be changed if Starscream became something no one expected, a real Autobot.
Comments: 65
Kudos: 107





	1. Detained

**Author's Note:**

> This is hurt comfort projecting trash I'm so sorry. Sorry the first 3/4th are just the episode transcribed.

“I want to be on your side.”

That single sentence rang in the air, followed by a near deafening silence. Every bot surrounding the kneeling seeker was stunned by this admission.

Bulkhead was the first to recover. “On our side?” He asked with the ghost of a disbelieving laugh in his voice. Then he actually did start to laugh, but cut himself off to speak. “Yeah right! And I’ve been lobbing with the fallen.” The green mech responded, sarcastically.

Arcee put a servo on her hip. “You wouldn’t betray the Decepticons.” She added, clearly not believing a single word the other said.

Starscream glared at the ground. “Wouldn’t I? What have they done for me lately? Besides humiliate me, spy on me, demote me!?” He asked,his voice rising with tension. “Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood, then all but replaced me with that treacherous wrech Arachnid! She abandoned me! Left me for scrap!” He shouted, but then dipped his helm downwards slightly in sadness. “So why not rat them out?” He asked softly.

Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead turned and walked a short distance away to talk, leaving Bumblebee to guard their supposed new team member. Starscream glanced up at Bee as the scout stared back at him and transformed out his blaster. Starscream jerked his helm away with a low growl.

Optimus glanced over his shoulder at the scene before turning back to those in front of him. 

Arcee was the first to speak. “He’s telling the truth about Megatron trying to scrap him. I saw it with my own eyes.” Arcee confessed.

Bulkhead was honestly shocked. “You’re not saying you trust Starscream?” He asked in disbelief.

Arcee half glared at the big green mech. “Trust him? Never.” She sneered. “But this may be the one time our objectives align.” She urged.

“You’re right to be worried, Bulkhead.” Optimus assured. “But I agree with Arcee.” The large bot stated.

\-----

The bots pulled up the large stone arch marking the crash site of the other half of the Harbinger. “Whadaya know.” Bulkhead said, glancing around the area.

“Could still be a trap.” Arcee warned.

Optimus walked up behind the two. “Starscream’s loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable.” The large bot told them. “If he has truly split from the Decepticons, our prisoner’s knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally.” He stated.

Bulkhead was shocked. “You don't mean permanently!? As in keys to the an’ everything” He asked, voice rising slightly in alarm.

Optimus nodded slightly. “However unlikely that scenario, every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption.” He told them.

“Even bot killers?” Arcee asked. “Even Arachnid!?”

Optimus looked at her. “Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace.” He said firmly.

Bulkhead opened the trailer doors and grabbed Starscream by the ankles. “Rise and shine Screamy!” He exclaimed as he pulled the seeker out, peds first making the flight frame hit his back roughly against the hard rocky ground with a pained yelp followed by soft panting as he looked around wildly.

“We’re here.”Arcee growled at the downed grey mech.”Where’s the ship?” She demanded.

Starscream pulled himself off the ground and looked around. “It’s through the arch.” He mumbled and pointed. “Among the stones.” He added.

Optimus stepped forward. “Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you’re with me. Arcee, remain with our prisoner.” He instructed and turned away, the others following.

Arcee ran after. “Optimus please…” She begged softly. The larger bot turned to face her. Arcee continued. “For Tailgate.” She pleaded.

“Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgement.” He told her and turned to walk away again.

Starscream struggled with the cuffs on his wrist and the clamp on his wings. He growled and grunted. “Is the clamp really necessary? I promise not to fly away.” He assured, voice trembling as pain spread through his entire upper back and wings. “It’s really giving me a crick.” He choked.

“I can shove you back in the trailer.” Arcee replied smoothly.

Starscream let out a low whimper.

\-----

“I’m not really so bad you know...Megatron, he’s the evil one.” The seeker explained.

“Tell it to someone who cares.” Arcee dismissed.

Starscream rolled his optics and looked down, going silent. The awkward silence stretched for several moments before Starscream let out a heavy sigh. “Honestly you have every right not to trust me after everything I’ve done… Those I’ve hurt… Or worse…” He mumbled.

Arcee turned to him. “You’re really not making a good case for yourself.” She mocked.

Starscream looked at her. “Perhaps not- But all I’m saying is that none of your reactions surprise me. I would be more shocked if you hadn’t cuffed me and treated me like a criminal.” He admitted.

Arcee crossed her arms. “Why are you telling me this? What do you think you’ll gain from making yourself look worse?” She asked.

The grey seeker looked away. He moved to lower his wings on instinct but his bound wings only jolted with pain, forcing a light gasp out of him. He bit his lower derma and took a deep vent. “I don’t know. I half expected you to try and stab me by now.” He said, voice tight with pain. He was trembling slightly as he tried not to let it show too much. “Seriously? You had to pin my wings all the way back? I can’t even get them to bend like this!” He shouted.

Arcee just rolled her optics and growled. She was tired of him already. “That’s it- Get back in the trailer!” She ordered.

Starscream backed away from her. “W-wait- Why!? I’ve done nothing worth punishment!” He argued.

Arcee chuckled. “What’s wrong, Scream? Scared of the dark?” She mocked.

But before the captured seeker could answer Bumblebee wandered up the hill, alone. He looked at Arcee with a certain sadness in his optics.

Arcee knew something was up immediately. She turned and roughly shoved her blaster at Starscream. “Stay here!” She ordered.

Starscream scoffed. “Where could I go?” He asked rhetorically, but breathed a sigh of relief as Arcee turned away. Only to yell out in alarm as Arcee shoved him into the trailer and locked the doors once again. “Hey! I told you I wouldn’t run off! Release me at once!” He yelled.

\-----

Ratchet twirled the repaired Immobilizer in his servos. “The damage looked severe. But repairing it was rather simple. You should regain your full range of motion shortly.” He explained to Optimus and Bulkhead as the two bots realigned their joints. 

Arcee came into the main room from the hallway. “I finished prepping Starscream’s cell. He won’t be making any escape without us knowing.” The blue femme reported.

Optimus nodded to her and turned his attention to his trailer parked at the center of the base. Starscream was still inside and had stopped squawking some time ago. He turned to address the other autobots. “Starscream claims to have renounced the Decepticon cause. Now while I have no reason as of yet to disbelieve this, I know it would not sit well with any of you to give him free reign of the base until he has proven himself trustworthy.” He looked at each of the other Autobots in turn. “But this does not mean we will treat him like a Decepticon. The only way to gain trust is by allowing him the freedom to make mistakes.” He told them and walked towards his trailer.

There was slight movement from inside the trailer and when Optimus opened the door he saw why. Starscream was still fully bound and his faceplates were twisted in agony. He was trying to get his servos free to soothe the ache in his wings but with no success.

The Prime frowned deeply at this and had little doubt in his mind who was responsible for keeping the seeker like this. “Starscream.” He began, making the seeker jolt in surprise and look at him. “Come here.” Optimus instructed.

The grey mech made his way out of the trailer not so gracefully, any movement of his upper body was obviously very painful. “Can you please take this off me now? This borders on torture!” He shouted at the Prime.

Ratchet scoffed and rolled his optics. “You’re fine. Don’t be so dramatic.” The medic chastised.

Starscream turned and growled. “How do you know!? I don’t see any other flight frames here!” He yelled.

Optimus frowned deeply. He disliked that Starscream would be in even half as much pain as he seemed to be. But he liked even less that the seeker was starting a shouting match with Ratchet. “Enough.” He said firmly and both mechs stopped their stare down and looked at Optimus, who turned to Starscream. “You will be placed in a locked room until the others and I have had a chance to come to a decision about how to best proceed. You will be given energon in the morning and then you and I will talk.” He explained. “Now, come with me.” He said and led the seeker down the hall.

It wasn’t a few moments into the walk where the grey seeker let out a soft hiss of pain, his wings twitching in what little space they had to move. Starscream bit his glossa to choke back a whimper. He would not beg. Not to an Autobot. Not to the prime. He would not beg. He would not!

Optimus noticed the tension in the seeker’s frame and frowned. Security be damned, this just wasn’t right. He stopped in front of the door to Starscream’s cell. He faced the seeker and gave a slight smile. “Turn around. I have no reason to keep your wings bound in here.” He told the other and produced a key from his subspace.

Starscream turned his back to the other, slowly getting more tense. He hated when bots stood so close behind him. But he didn’t have to suffer long as the wing clamp was removed. The grey mech let out a soft grunt at the sudden movement as his wing snapped out of their hyper-extended position. It hurt almost as much as being stuck in that thing.

The seeker turned back to face the prime. He didn’t know what to say and his pride would be damned if he allowed himself to thank an Autobot. So he stepped backwards into the cell and looked away. “No point in dragging this out. Go on and decide my fate. I won’t be wandering off.” He said.

Optimus sighed, shutting and locking the door behind him. The Prime glanced at Starscream through the slits in the door before turning and walking away.


	2. Captured

Starscream looked around the tiny cell he was left in. It looked like it was a repurposed supply closet. It was barely four paces to the back of the room where the simple berth was. It was pressed against the back wall and slightly to narrow for him to spread out his wings when laying in the center. At this thought Starscream stretched his wings a little more to try and work the kinks out. He wished he could get his hands out of the cuffs so he could properly care for himself.

Now that the wave of adrenaline from being captured was starting to ebb, the seeker felt undeniably exhausted. With a low grumble in the back of his intake he sat on the berth, struggling with his cuffs a bit more before giving up on them again, for now.

The thin grey mech contemplated his options for a few moments. He could lay on his back but not only would that put very unwanted pressure on his aching wings he would have to lay on the edge of the berth to fit both wings. But if he laid on his front he would have to either lay on his servos or keep them over his helm, which would also be pretty uncomfortable. Laying on his side was also an option but last time he did that he rolled off his berth.

Starscream sighed in frustration and just laid on his side. ‘Frag it!’ He thought angrily. ‘I’ll just have to put up with a bit of pain. Not like I’m a stranger to that.’ He lamented internally. Exhaustion slowly took him over and he was recharging within moments.

\-----

Ratchet typed away at the console in front of him. “Wheeljack got the message and says he’ll be on his way as fast as possible so he can, and I quote, ‘Keep ol’ Screamy out of trouble’.” The medic explained to Optimus. “An extra set of servos will make sure he doesn’t give us up to the cons.” He grumbled.

Optimus nodded at this. “I agree that security is important at this time, but again I stress that we can’t treat Starscream purely as a prisoner. I believe he is trying to take steps towards a very important change.” He reminded them.

Ratchet frowned. ”I’ll believe that when he starts handing over information. Starting with the Decepticons mines. Energon is getting low. Again.” The medic grumbled.

Optimus glanced at Ratchet. “I will ask him about that when I go speak with him in the morning.” He turned to Arcee. “Arcee, you were alone with him for some time. Did he say anything of note?” He asked.

Arcee shrugged a bit. “Not really. Just that our reactions to him switching didn’t surprise him.” She replied.

Bulkhead chuckled. “He’s pretty cynical ain’t he?” He muttered to Bumblebee who told the green mech he sort of felt bad for the seeker. Bulkhead laughed. “Don’t feel bad for him. He’s a con till he proves otherwise. Besides, I give him a week, tops, with this whole ‘reformed’ act.” He said dismissively.

Ratchet scoffed. “I give him eleven minutes.” He turned back to the console.

Optimus sighed to himself and shook his helm. It was clear he was the only one who wanted to give Starscream any kind of chance or benefit of the doubt. So he knew he had to be firm but fair on this. “I understand you all are worried. I know that it is hard to trust someone who seems so deceitful. So, at least for the time being, we will be guarding his room in pairs, with the exception of the night and missions. We will patrol the area more regularly to make sure the Decepticons aren’t readying an assault. But most importantly we will try to get to know Starscream as much as we can, to figure out why he did all that he has.” He told them.

Arcee nodded, seeing the point Optimus was trying to make. It wouldn’t help anything to treat the seeker like a monster. If no one else was willing to see it, then she would have to be the one to “extend the olive branch” as humans would say. “Optimus.” She began. “I’ll take the first guarding shift and try to see if I can get a better read on him, ask him why he changed.” He offered.

Optimus was very pleased that at least one of the other bots saw some point to this. “Thank you, Arcee, for giving him a chance.” The large bot smiled down at the two wheeler but couldn’t help but feel some building unease at the reactions of the others. How long would it take and how much would the seeker have to do before they all accepted him.

\-----

Arcee walked down the hall towards Starscream’s room. She ran through more than a few possibilities in the back of her processor. She thought she knew what she could expect.

But what she didn’t expect to find was silence. She peaked through the slits of the door and saw Starscream was deep in recharge. She chuckled to herself and leaned against the wall beside the door. “So much for talking.” She mumbled but wasn’t too bothered. At least she could take the time to get used to having the seeker around before needing to actually talk to him. But she really did want to ask him why he decided to defect. He had a feeling it went deeper than Arachnid being the new favorite.

\-----

Optimus came down the hallway towards Starscream’s room, a cube of energon in his servo. Arcee was standing beside the door and honestly looked rather bored. But looking bored was better than looking angry. He glanced at the door. “Anything?” He asked Arcee.

Arcee shook her helm. “Nothing. He’s been in recharge the entire time. I’m surprised he didn’t roll off with how close to the edge he’s perched.” She joked.

Optimus nodded. “Thank you Arcee. Now go get some well earned rest.” Once the two wheeler had left he turned to the door and knocked softly. “Starscream?” He called.

There was silence for a brief moment. Starscream online his optics and looked around the unfamiliar room, confusion written on his faceplates. The seeker moved to sit up but was jerked by the cuffs still keeping his wrists together. He looked down at them and all of the sudden remembered what had happened. He felt anxiety well up within his spark as he thought of all the ways the next few minutes could go wrong.

“Starscream?” Optimus asked, concern evident in his voice.

Starscream sat up fully on the plain metal berth. “I’m up. I’m up…” He grumbled, wondering how much backsass he could get away with before the Prime got enraged. After all, it would be bad for his reputation if he just gave up.

Optimus unlocked the door and stepped inside the room. “Did you recharge well?” He asked, offering the cube of energon to the other mech.

Starscream hesitated. Of all the ways he had predicted this going, this wasn’t one of them. Something was going on here. “You were serious about bringing me energon?” He asked, not yet taking the cube.

Optimus nodded. “Of course. We all need it. If I’m remembering correctly, seekers need high amounts of energon to power their engines.” He again offered the cube.

Starscream slowly took the cube, like he expected it to be snatched away. The thought alone made the Prime’s spark clench. Starscream examined the cube’s contents for a moment. “What’s in it? Poison? Decided you don’t want me after all?” He growled.

Optimus’s optics widened in shock. “Of course not. I would never do such a thing. No one will ever give you tainted energon. I promise you that much.” He assured. What had this mech seen that would make him ask such a thing?

Starscream seemed to accept this answer, figuring the Prime seemed shocked enough at the accusation to be telling the truth and he took a long sip of the energon. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

The larger mech stood quietly for a few moments before breaking the silence. “Starscream.” He began. “I understand you may be unwilling to give up every Decepticon secret right away. But if there’s anything you might know that will be important in the new future, please tell us.” He urged.

Starscream took a deliberately long moment to consider his answer. “Hmm… Other than Arachnid being the Master’s- er- Megatron’s new pet and Megatron himself officially going off the deep end with dark energon, no, nothing really going on that would be particularly dangerous to you or your human pets.” He replied.

“But.” He looked the other mech in the optics. “I do know the location of every energon mine the Decepticons have. Their remaining energon levels, their schedules, all the things you need to have all the energon you could possibly need. Honestly we’ve been hoarding the stuff like greedy Predacons.” He took a sip of his energon, it tasted different than normal, low quality possessing, his energon seeker knowledge told him.

Optimus nodded. “Information like that would be most helpful at this time Starscream.”

Starscream smirked a bit behind his cube before resting it on his lap. “Good. Now, I recommend you strike a specific mine first. It’s new and remote enough to make it look like pure chance.” He sent the other a set of coordinates. “It’s hidden in a cave in a large mountain with no trees on it. There should be plenty of raw crystal. The shift change is at precisely when this planet’s star reaches its highest point and the same with the moon. And because the drones load up the crystals at the end of the shift to be transported at the beginning of the next one they should be all loaded up for you for easy snatching.” The seeker informed.

Optimus nodded. “Thank you, Starscream.” He stepped closer, causing Starscream to jerk back in alarm. Optimus stopped immediately and simply held up a key in his servo. “I mean only to unlock your cuffs Starscream. I apologize for not doing this last night.”

Starscream relaxed and held out his bound servos. Optimus unlocked the cuffs, taking them away and leaving the seeker to the rest of his energon. He made sure to secure the door before leaving.

\-----

“You brought who in here!?” Agent Fowler bellowed. The man looked a minor inconvenience away from having an aneurysm. “It was bad enough when you brought those children in here, but having him here! He could kill them!” He scolded, pointing angrily at Optimus. He couldn’t believe such a sensible seeming bot would do something like this. Something so pointlessly risky.

Optimus took a deep vent to steady himself. It was getting rather tiresome to constantly defend the honor of someone considered an enemy of the most untrustworthy sort. “I understand your concerns but Starscream has yet to threaten anyone since we brought him here. I believe he is trying to change.” He explained.

“And what if he’s just playing nice until his buddies come and bust him out?” Fowler asked.

“I don’t believe he would give information so readily if he was simply buying himself time. He also seemed very cold towards the Decepticons as a whole when he was captured. I believe that Starscream has a reason beyond Autobot and Decepticon.”

“And how do you figure that?”

“There are some things bots just don’t do without reason.” The Prime answered vaguely.


	3. Taunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the new tags please.

“Jackie’s back!” Bulkhead bellowed as he pulled the white wrecker into a crushing hug making both mechs laugh.

Wheeljack pulled away with a chuckle. “You think I’d pass up a chance to give ol’ Screamy some trouble?” He asked.

Arcee chuckled. “Since you’re so enthusiastic, why don’t you guard him while we grab the energon?” She asked smugly.

“And miss the mission?” The white mech sounded almost offended

“Bumblebee will be there to keep you company. Maybe you can teach him a thing or two.” Bulkhead tried to sooth. He knew if it wasn’t the white mech it would be him stuck on guard duty and he wanted no part of Starscream.

Wheeljack rolled his optics. “Uhhg, fine. Someone’s gotta teach the kid how to do things the Wrecker way.” He walked off down the hall, followed by Bumblebee.

\-----

Ratchet hesitated with his servo hovering over the ground bridge lever. “Are you sure about this? What if it’s some kind of trap?” The medic asked.

Optimus looked at the empty groundbridge tunnel. “If it is, then we will be prepared for it. But we cannot afford to pass up an opportunity like this on the off chance it may be a trap.” He told them.

Ratchet scoffed. “Off chance, he says…” The medic muttered but activated the ground bridge anyway.

Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead drove through the swirling green and blue vortex, prepared for anything.

\-----

Wheeljack glanced between the bars of the cell housing the seeker. Then he looked over at Bumblebee. The scout was alert and far too serious, so the white mech decided he would show the scout some of the perks of guard duty.

Mocking your prisoners.

“Hey Screamer.” The wrecker called. “You really fragged up this time didn’cha? I doubt Megatron would ever let you come crawling back after this.” He taunted.

Starscream turned his back to the door and kept quiet. This was a test, he was sure of it. He did his best to ignore the mech, squeezing his optics shut and focusing on the sound of his own venting. Anything to drown out the words.

Bumblebee was staring at Wheeljack in confusion. “What are you doing?” He beeped.

Wheeljack smirked but didn’t turn away from the door. “Wonder how long you’ll have to suck your master’s spike to get him to take you back this time.” He mocked.

Starscream and Bumblebee both froze. The scout’s expression was full of horror. “Not cool Wheeljack. You don’t say those kinds of things about someone!” Bumblebee buzzed.

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. “I bet it’s true. You may not know this but back on Cybertron, just about every brothel was at least half seeker, going for as low as two credits a pop.” He told the other. “Bet Screamy here got his designation working in one of those places.” He taunted with a smirk.

Suddenly there was a large crash of shattering metal as Starscream threw the empty energon cube at the door as hard as he could. The seeker was at the door himself in a matter of seconds. “I am not a filthy piece of shareware! I am the Prince of the great Vosian city state and heir to the throne of Winglord! My designation is of noble blood from my grand sire for whom I am named! You had better show some respect!” He yelled at the wrecker before storming back to the berth.

Wheeljack smirked. “I knew it was all an act.” He said smugly.

\-----

Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee drove out of the groundbridge, transforming in sequence with their blasters at the ready. But they found no ambush, no trap. Just the remote energon mine. Right where Starscream said it would be.

They had arrived just in time. The drones had left and the next shift would be in shortly. They had five minutes.

Optimus spotted large carts filled with energon. “We each take one of those mine carts and get out with minimal conflict.” He ordered and got into position to make a break for it.

“Now!” He signalled and charged forward. The other bots close behind. Optimus grabbed the first cart and pushed it out of the cave. Bulkhead grabbed a second and nearly knocked it over, alerting the few remaining vehicons to their presence. The guards fired their blasters but Arcee was on them in seconds, taking them down and grabbing her own mine cart.

“Ratchet, we need a groundbridge.” The Prime called through his comm. The green portal opened and the autobots charged towards it.

Breakdown arrived with the next shift of vehicons just in time to catch the Autobots escaping through the ground bridge. He stood there bewildered for a second before growling deep within his vocalizer and going to report what had happened.

\-----

Optimus came through the portal, flanked by the other two bots and totally unharmed. Ratchet turned to them and was shocked. “You’re all ok.” He said, as if shocked that was even a possibility.

The Prime smiled and left the mine cart near the console for later processing. “I think you’ll find Starscream’s intell to be very accurate.” He assured the medic.

Ratchet still seemed unsure. Optimus put a servo on his shoulder. “What’s wrong, Old Friend?” He asked.

Ratchet sighed. “While you were gone I heard yelling down the hall. But when I went to check, neither of them would tell me what happened. I suspect Starscream isn’t as reformed as we thought.” The white medic explained.

Optimus shook his helm. He had hoped this wouldn’t happen. “We cannot expect him to fully change his ways overnight. It takes time to get used to a new situation.” He said. “But I will talk to them.” He assured the other and walked away.

\-----

Bumblebee had been giving Wheeljack the cold shoulder and refusing to talk to him. The hallway was eerily silent and had an atmosphere of contempt. Starscream was curled up on the berth with his back to the door, unmoving and silent.

Optimus walked down the hall towards them. He looked between his scout and the wrecker. “Ratchet tells me something happened.” He began. Bumblebee visibly squirmed but said nothing. He didn’t know what to say but he knew he didn’t want the wrecker mad at him.

Luckily, he didn’t have to as Wheeljack spoke. “I simply told the truth and Screamy got all mad. He chucked an empty energon cube at me.” He said.

Optimus sighed. He was prepared for a moment like this but he had been hoping it wouldn’t happen. “Now, while I do not believe it is right to answer verbal provocation with violence I would like to know just what you said to upset him. Starscream is not the type to anger without cause, even one that could be perceived as small.” He told the other.

Wheeljack started to wither slightly under Optimus’s stern optics. It was harder to brush off Optimus than it was Ultra Magnus. “Nothing important. I didn’t even mean it. I just said it so he would drop the goodie goodie act and we could scrap him already.” The wrecker defended.

Bumblebee finally spoke. “You called him shareware. You can’t just say you didn’t mean it.” The scout suddenly beeped.

Optimus backed up slightly in shock. “Is this true?” He asked the two of them.

Wheeljack looked away. “It’s not like I said something untrue.” He mumbled.

Optimus sighed deeply. “Regardless. You are not allowed to insult or belittle Starscream. That is no way to treat a future Autobot. We need to spend this time building trust.” He stressed, then gave Wheeljack a stern look. “I think it would be best if you spend some time helping Ratchet organize the storage room. Give you time to think about your actions.” The prime instructed.

Wheeljack grumbled something inaudible.

“Dismissed, Wheeljack. We will talk later.”

Wheeljack turned and stormed off. Optimus watched him go with a shake of his helm before looking at Bumblebee. “Bumblebee… I want to stress how important it is that you do not follow Wheeljack’s example on this. Mocking and taunting our fellow Autobots is unacceptable, no matter how they come to be a part of our ranks.” He told the young scout. “And, working in places such as what Wheeljack described is no shameful act either. Certainly not worth such harsh treatment.” The Prime gently informed.

Bumblebee nodded. “I understand, Optimus.” He buzzed.

The Prime then turned to the door. “Starscream-”

“Go away!” The seeker hissed. He couldn’t let the Autotbot leader see how he had been crying. He couldn’t let any of them see him weak.

“I mean only to-”

“I said GO AWAY!!” He roared, turning to the door with a look of rage before quickly turning his back again.

Optimus knew now was not the time to push, even if he only wanted to comfort the other. So he let him be.

\-----

Megatron was enraged. First his second in command is captured by the Autobots, and now his newest mine was attacked. The tall warlord glared down at Breakdown who was doing his best to not look fearful while still remaining respectful. “How could you be so incompetent to let the Autobots get away with six tons of my energon!?” He demanded.

Breakdown backed up a step. “The attack happened during a shift change, my Lord… None of us knew what was happening until they were already gone.” He tried to explain.

Megatron growled. “A shift change!? Of all the miserable excuses!” He yelled angrily. But then he thought of something and his expression grew dark and contemptful. “Get out of my sight.” He hissed. “Tell Arachnid to report to me. Now.” He ordered.

Breakdown didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly ran out of the command center. He didn’t know why Megatron seemed more angry with Arachnid all of the sudden but he didn’t want to question something that was saving his aft right now.

\-----

Arachnid walked into the command center with her helm held high and a smug air about her. “My Lord.” She said with a slight bow.

Megatron had his back to her. “You must already know what happened in the mine.” He growled dangerously. 

Arachnid nodded. “I do… Do you want me to dispose of someone for you?” She asked smugly, examining her claws.

Megatron turned with a hard glare. “No Arachnid. I want you to answer for this!” He demanded.

Arachnid backed up in surprise. “W-what!? But Breakdown was the one in charge of that mine!” She protested.

Megatron growled and started walking towards her. With every step he took forward, she took a step back. “The attack took place at the precise moment where there would be the least resistance to counter them!” He yelled. “Because of your treachery getting Starscream captured, all mining operations are in danger! Every secret we have is in danger! The Decepticons as a whole, are in danger! Because of your insolence!” He roared.

Arachnid ended up backed into a corner. “Master, I’m sure this is just a coincidence. There is no way the Autobots cracked Starscream so easily! He must’ve willingly betrayed us!” She pleaded.

Megatron grabbed the spider by the throat. “You’ve doomed us all!”

Arachnid struggled and dug into his arm with her blades. But this only served to lightly nick the heavy armor Megatron wore. “Master- Please! I can fix this mistake!” She begged.

That was the wrong move. Megatron’s optics widened, then narrowed with even more rage. His fusion cannon charged up. Arachnid screamed in terror, struggling harder, but it was no use as the warlord’s cannon fired, cutting straight through the femme’s torso leaving a gruesome hole. Energon slowly dripped to the floor as the large mech released her. She crumbled strutless as her optics faded out.


	4. Humanity

Starscream growled low in his throat, pacing back and forth in the tiny cell he was locked in. It had no windows and the air felt stale as it passed through his systems, not to mention the room was scarcely lit. All signs pointed to being deep underground to his instincts, despite him knowing he was in a reasonably sturdy human construction. But if there was one thing he knew, flight frame instincts didn’t care about what his mind knew to be the case.

He felt panic setting in as his processor brought up images of being attacked by Megatron in that mine. Then being left in that cave by the Autobots until his Master saved him. He hated being underground. He hated not being able to see the sky. He wanted out. He needed out! The walls were closing in! He was going to get crushed! He was gonna die!!

The seeker felt his knees go weak and he fell into the berth, curling up on the smooth metal surface. If he curled up really small he would buy himself a few extra seconds before the end. His vents came in harsh puffs and his spark roared in his audials. He moved slightly forward and the concrete wall brushed his arm. He jolted in alarm and struck out with his claws. The walls were closing in! He wasn’t going to let himself die! Not now, not today.

Starscream clawed desperately at the wall, realizing with a stab of fear that his weapons no longer worked. He didn’t remember when they had taken his missiles and blasters. It didn’t matter. He dug his claws into the wall like his life depended on it. He cried out in pain when a large portion of the tip of his claw snapped off.

The grey mech cradled his now bleeding servo to his chest, looking around the room for danger. Nothing had moved. The only sign of danger was the shattered energon cube on the other side of the room. He wasn’t going to be crushed. He was fine, for now. He realized with slowly growing horror and shame that he had panicked over nothing.

His wings trembled as he curled up into a little ball once again. He felt so stupid. At least no one had been here to see it. To mock and shame him for being weak. Mock him like that damn wrecker had. Starscream growled in the back of his throat at the memory of the white mech’s words. He hated that stupid grounder.

\-----

Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead sat outside the school building with a commline open between the three of them. “Soooo….” Bulkhead began awkwardly. “How do we tell them, without making them panic or want to go mess with him?” He asked.

Arcee chuckled. “You mean, make Raf panic and Miko want to go mess with him?” She teased.

“Just because Jack is the oldest doesn’t mean he’s the best behaved.” Bee buzzed.

Bulkhead would’ve nodded if he could. “Yea. Jack is no saint either. And besides, Miko is pretty persuasive when she gets her little heart set on something.”

Arcee chuckled. “You just don’t have the spark to say no to her.” She gently prodded, making Bee laugh a little.

Bulkhead floundered for a moment. “Hey- Just because I have a soft spot for the kid doesn’t mean I let her get away with everything!” The green mech protested.

Arcee was about to offer another light jab when the school bell rang followed by the flood of highschoolers rushing to buses and cars. Once the initial rush had settled, Raf, Jack and Miko all came out of the school and made a beeline for their guardians. The bots opened their commlinks so each of the kids could hear each other and them.

Miko was already excited she could tell the bots had something they wanted to say. Well, at least Bulkhead, she knew how to read him the most. “Hey Bulk!” She chirped. “Anything cool happen while we were stuck in child prison?” She asked.

Jack laughed to himself. “Child prison.”

The bots began to drive and there was a brief awkward silence as they tried to figure out what to do now. Miko knocked on Bulkhead’s dashboard. “Hey, anyone home? You never answered my question. Did something bad happen?” She asked, concern in her voice.

“Well…” Bulkhead began. “You see… We sorta. Kinda… Umm…”

Arcee would’ve rolled her optics if she could. “We captured Starscream and now he said he wants to be one of us.” She told them.

“WHAT!?” The three children yelled in unison but with very different tones. Raf was understandably frightened, Jack was just in shock, and Miko was very excited by the idea of having someone new on the base.

Miko was vibrating with excitement. “Is he cool now? Can we go talk to him? Do you think he’ll take me on a ride?” She asked.

Bulkhead grew nervous. “Woah hey- We don’t know if he’s genuine just yet.” The green mech told the hyperactive girl.

“Plus he’s grounded for the time being anyway. No flying. I don’t think he’ll even be let out of his room for much for a while” Arcee added.

Miko cringed. “Sheesh… Getting grounded is a lot worse when you can literally fly…” She muttered. “But I still wanna talk to him. Set up some human and bot relations.”

Raf fiddled with his backpack, clearly uneasy. “I dunno if that’s a good idea Miko. What if you ask something that he doesn’t want to answer and he gets mad? Then he’ll never be a good guy!” The smaller boy worried.

“Well we can’t just ignore him!” Miko protested. “If we don’t talk to him he’ll never see how awesome humans are and how good earth is.” She urged.

“Miko has a point, in a way.” Arcee admitted. “But Starscream is very dangerous. I think you should wait to talk to him.”

Miko folded her arms and pouted.

\-----

The bots pulled up inside the base only to be greeted by a discussion in progress that was very quickly turning into an argument.

“You can’t let him join you Prime!” Agent Fowler shouted.

“Why not?” Optimus asked. “He has expressed a desire for redemption and has done nothing but lay in berth unless provoked.” He explained.

Fowler had a look of betrayal and rage on his face. “Done nothing!? He captured and tortured me to find your base! You call that nothing!?” He demanded.

Miko tapped Jack and Raf on the shoulder and jerked her head towards the hall with a smirk. The two boys looked at the heating argument in front of them and nodded, sneaking away.

Optimus sighed. “I understand your concerns but it won’t do any good to drag the past along with us. Holding a grudge will only hinder Starscream’s progress of becoming an Autobot. I see potential in him. But also a deep, deep pain I haven’t seen in any bot that still lives…” he told the other, a somber tone in his deep voice.

“Oh, so he’s just a pity project. You’re putting your own soldiers and the safety of Earth on the line for a pity project!” Fowler yelled.

“I do not pity him. Nothing is being put on the line because there is no danger.”

“No danger! How can you honestly say there’s no danger with a bot like him!”

“He’s perfectly secure where he is.”

“He’s a con. He’s evil!”

“He has a name, it is Starscream. And no bot is ever truly evil.”

“Even Megatron?”

“There is still good in Megatron’s spark from long ago. However deeply it may be buried…”

The room erupted into shouting and disagreements that no one could make heads or tails of. Everyone but Optimus was just shouting over each other and not listening to anyone else. Until suddenly Bumblebee beeped loudly in alarm. “Where’s Raf?!” he buzzed.

\-----

Miko ran up the hall away from the main room with the two boys on her tail. “How can we tell which room is Starscreams?” She asked.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Jack mumbled as they passed many doors.

They all froze when they heard a harsh scratching sound coming from down the hall. Miko smiled. “That must be him. Lets go!” She called and ran towards the sound, the other two following. They came to the door and found little slits in the door at the right height for them to peak through.

Starscream was sitting up in his berth and picking at the deep claw marks he had made on the wall. He didn’t hear the humans approach and so he didn’t turn.He just sat there with a melancholic expression as he scratched at the concrete. His wings were sunk low with exhaustion. His panic had taken so much out of him but left him far too on edge to recharge. So he sat there, staring at the damage he had caused with his own foolishness.

“Hey Starscream!” Miko yelled.

Starscream’s wings shot up in alarm and he turned to the human children with a startled squawk. “W-what!? What are you humans doing here!?” He asked. He didn’t want to be around them. He didn’t want to be held responsible if anything happened. Humans were so fragile.

Miko just smiled. “We wanted to come talk to you. Ask you some stuff.”

“Why!?” The seeker demanded, confused and on edge as if he could shatter the humans just by looking at them too long.

Miko smiled. “Why not? Can’t we get to know our new teammate?” She asked.

“Teammate?” The seeker asked.

“Well if you prefer the term friend, that works too.” Miko offered.

Starscream scoffed. “I don't have friends. I don’t need friends. They’re nothing but weakness and disappointment.”

Jack folded his arms. “That’s not very Autobot of you.”

Starscream froze. These little flesh creatures wouldn’t dare rat him out to the Prime for being unworthy of being an Autobot. He couldn’t let that happen. He had to prove himself worthy of being kept. He couldn’t let them throw him out. And if he had to entertain human adolescents, so be it. He took a deep vent then slowly let it out.

“Fine. What do you want to ask?” The seeker turned and sat properly on the berth instead of curling up. He tried to hide how miserable and exhausted he felt by keeping his wings up high. He didn’t want them getting a read on him.

Miko smiled widely. “Ok! First, what’s your top speed?” She asked.

Starscream smirked. Like he would miss an opportunity to brag. “Easy, Just over two thousand miles per hour.” He boasted.

Raf was in awe. “That’s way faster than the jet your alt is based on.” He said.

Starscream preened a little. “Yes well, we Cybertronians are superior in just about every way to your earthly creations.” He boasted.

“How many flips can you do at once?” Miko asked.

“More than I cared to count. I don’t get dizzy in the air so I can go for as long as I please.” The seeker shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Cool!” Miko yelled.

Starscream blushed a little and looked away, wings flicking slightly in unrestrained delight. If he had known organics were so easy to impress he would’ve gotten one for himself. “Yes well- A lot of things I do are rather ‘cool’.”

Miko tilted her head. “What was that?” She asked.

“What was what?”

“Your wings moved.”

“Yes. They aren’t rooted in place. They move.”

“Why did they flap like that?”

“I do not flap!” Starscream hissed.

“Ok, well why did you do that?” Miko asked again.

Starscream sighed a very tired sigh. “My wings are an extension of my body language. The ‘flapping’ as you described is a mostly involuntary wing flicker that occurs to express joy.” He explained, blushing more now.

“Awww!! That’s adorable!” Miko squeaked.

Starscream turned away. “And this conversation is now over.” He grumbled.

Jack cleared his throat.

Starscream growled in the back of his own before turning back around.

Miko looked even more excited now. “Can you fly in space?”

“Yes. Of course I can.”

“Why are you so skinny.”

“A few reasons. Mostly because seekers are thin by design.”

“Would you ever take a form with wheels.”

“I can’t without extensive frame surgery, so no.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t have wheels so I would need to be given some. And have my wings removed and various other frame corrections to turn me into a grounder.”

“Would that hurt?”

“Excruciatingly so.”

“Does Cybertron have money?”

“Yes. It’s called Shanix. The Autobot’s never told you?”

“Never thought to ask until now.”

“I see…”

“One more question.”

“Yes?”

“Why did you join Megatron in the first place?”

Starscream froze for a long moment before shaking his helm. “Some stories aren’t meant for young audials.” He replied vaguely.

Jack crossed his arms. “Then skip the gross nasty part.”

“Don’t get snippy with me, I’m trying to spare you bad recharge.” Starscream hissed.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Very kind of you, but Miko asked a question and I’m curious too.”

Starscream laid his servo over his optics. “I’m being harassed by organics.” He lamented.

Jack just stared at him.

Starscream peaked out from behind his servos and sighed. “Fine- to make a very very long, complicated and terrible story short, I only ever met Megatron due to being sent to watch a gladiator fight so I would see how brutal the world outside of Vos was. But instead I saw something in Megatron, and the rebellion my creators had been hoping to squash out of me only grew stronger. So I left them and became a Decepticon, along with a few other seekers. Honestly we were all bored to tears of being an energon seeker.” He explained.

Raf looked at Starscream. “You mean Skyquake?” He asked.

“No. Skyquake is a shuttle.” Starscream corrected. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Then where are the other seekers now?” Raf asked.

Oh scrap, there it was. But being prepared for it didn’t make it any easier. He felt his broken trine bonds flare up in pain and sorrow. He pressed his servo over his spark, his broken claw digging into his chest a bit. “Gone…”


	5. Vow

“Gone?” Raf repeated.

“Yes, gone! Are you deaf or stupid!?” Starscream snapped. He wanted them to go away. He didn’t know how long he could keep this line of conversation up without breaking down.

“Are you...Crying?” Jack asked.

Starscream froze and wiped his optics with the back of his servo and found it drenched in coolant. “No! I do not cry! I’m stronger than such a weak emotion!” He shouted and turned away from them.

The kids were in shock. They hadn’t known this would happen, but they all felt really bad for causing this. Raf moved closer to the door. “You don’t have to feel bad about crying over losing a friend. It’s ok.” He assured.

Starscream growled. “Shut up!” He roared. “I told you I don’t have friends!” He yelled. “Why can’t you stupid organics realize this!”

“We could be your friends.” Miko offered.

Starscream looked at her with wide optics. He didn’t know what to say.

But he didn’t get the chance to come up with anything as a rush of pedsteps came charging up the hall. The Autobots. Starscream cursed under his breath and curled up in the back corner of the berth with his back to the scratched up wall. This was it. They were finally going to kick him out and sent him back to Megatron. There would be no escaping that excruciating beating. Or maybe the Prime would teach him a lesson himself.

Optimus saw the children at Starscream’s door and frowned a little in worry. “What happened?” He asked.

Miko rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “We just asked some questions… Everything was fine until we asked him about other seekers… Then he got really upset…” She admitted.

Starscream felt like his spark was about to explode it was pounding so fast in his chassis. He could barely hear over the rushing of energon in his audials. He locked optics with the Prime for a brief moment before looking away.

Optimus saw the harsh scratches on the wall, this optics locked onto Starscream’s damaged servo and the energon staining his chestplate. He knew an escape attempt when he saw one and knew this wasn’t it. “You’re hurt.” He said matter-of-factly.

Starscream growled and looked away.

Arcee started to slowly usher the children away. Things could get ugly once that door opens.

Raf and Miko were starting to worry. “Are we in trouble?” Miko asked. “Is he in trouble?” Raf asked. “It’s not his fault. We promise.”Raf added.

Optimus shook his helm. “No one is in trouble. But you should all go with Arcee. I need to take Starscream to the medbay and it would be best if you’re all safe and out of the way.” He told them in a gentle voice.

Jack urged the others on. “Optimus is right. We pestered him enough and he’s hurt. We should quit while we’re ahead.”

Miko sighed and followed Arcee, Raf hesitating a second longer. He looked at Starscream’s fearful and exhausted expression before jogging to catch up.

Optimus opened the door. Starscream could make a break for it but there would be no point. The seeker knew a lost cause when he saw one. If he got past Prime he would only hand himself to the more aggressive Autobots. He pressed himself more to the wall and glared. “Don’t you touch me.” He hissed.

Optimus shook his helm. “I just want to bring you to the medbay. You’re still bleeding and must be in pain. I want to help you, Starscream.” He assured.

Starscream scoffed but remained alert. “I’ve felt worse.” He muttered.

This admission, so cold and casual, made the Prime’s spark ache. Maybe he shouldn’t feel this way for an “enemy” but he couldn’t help it. Something was very wrong and Optimus was determined to fix it. To give Starscream his chance at redemption. Maybe it was selfish to put that desire above safety. But he refused to be worse than Megatron by turning his back on someone who needed his help.

Optimus stepped closer but had no aggression in his posture and no weapons out. “I won’t touch you. I just need you to come to the medbay with me.” He told the seeker.

Starscream sighed. He hated this but he knew he had to cooperate or it would be the death of him. He just had to obey and he would be safe. He put his servos out for the stasis cuffs and waited, bowing his helm. He was so tired of everything. He just wanted to recharge for a hundred years.

When nothing happened he looked up at Optimus who was waiting patiently with his servo stretched outward to help him up. Starscream didn’t miss the symbolism in the simple gesture. He found it so confusing and ironic that someone so loved would be kind to someone so hated.

After a few moments of hesitation he took the Prime’s large servo with his own, careful of his claws. How long had it been since anyone grabbed his servo without jerking away from him, thinking he would scratch them? How long since anyone looked at him with anything other than fear, contempt or some other negative emotion?

Optimus pulled Starscream to his peds, gentle as always and led him to the medbay. Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed the two. They were clearly nervous but slowly calming down as the seconds passed by without anyone getting attacked.

Starscream cradled his damaged servo to his chest. There wasn’t much that could be done for him other than a simple patch to stop the bleeding. His claw would grow back in time but he doubted the Prime knew that, even in all his Primus given wisdom. There had never been a seeker Prime. He could only hope the grounder medic had some knowledge of his frame type or he would be in a whole new world of hurt.

\-----

Ratchet and Fowler were sharing a tense silence, but as Optimus walked in with the seeker, unrestrained and practically unguarded they both looked at each other in shock.

Fowler looked up at Optimus. “Prime. What in the name of Lady Liberty is he doing out of containment!?” He asked

Starscream chuckled to himself at the irony.

Optimus frowned. “He’s hurt. So I have brought him here to be repaired.” He said simply and guided Starscream to the medical slab.

The seeker was tense and on edge, even more so as the medic approached him.

“He’s going to betray you at some point.” Fowler muttered.

Optimus glanced at the man and considered his next words. “Starscream is a complex mech. If it does come to that, I’ll do what I have to.” He said.

Starscream growled. “I’m right here you know!” He snapped, jerking away when Ratchet tried to touch him.

Ratchet sighed. “It’s just a broken claw, stop making this so difficult. After I fix your claw I’ll need to do a full check up because I don’t have your medical files.” He said.

Starscream did not want this Autobot in his personal business, and in front of an organic no less! But his medical files were very large and very private. Knockout was the only one who really knew everything. Knockout… The one mech he could reasonably consider himself close with. The one mech who never hurt him. He had abandoned the red medic to the wrath of Megatron. He felt a strange emotion stab him in the spark. Guilt, he realized after a moment. Why did he feel guilty? Maybe the soft sparked nature of the Autobots was rubbing off on him.

“...arscream?” Came a voice.

The seeker snapped back to reality and saw the Autobot medic right in front of him, having finished patching up his claws. “What?” He snapped.

Ratchet sighed. “You spaced out. I’ve been trying to get your attention for a solid minute.” He said.

Starscream scoffed. “What do you want?” He asked bitterly.

Ratchet folded his arms. “You can give me a copy of your medical files or I can give you a top to bottom exam.” He said simply.

Starscream glanced to the side and found the humans were still all there, watching him with varying degrees of curiosity. Along with all of team prime with the exception of the white wrecker. “WHat? Here? Now?” He squawked. “In front of the humans? In front of all these bots!? Am I not afforded some privacy!?” He asked, getting angry and flustered. He would not allow the medic to do this in front of so many others.

Ratchet scoffed but said nothing.

Optimus walked up to the medical slab Starscream was perched on. The seeker lowered his wings in response to a presence behind him, making Optimus stop and instead come in front of him before talking to Ratchet. “Perhaps hostilities can be avoided if you explain your intentions, Old Friend.” He said, vaguely aware of the sorts of things Starscream feared.

Ratchet sighed but secretly agreed. He had overstepped boundaries. He should know better right now. He wasn’t allowed to be a cruel medic just because his patent was an ex Decepticon. He looked at Starscream and tried to put forth a calm atmosphere. “I’m just doing a basic exam to make sure you’re not in any present danger. Anything more… Intimate… Will be done at a later time as needed.” He explained.

Starscream still seemed a little on edge. Ratchet looked at Optimus then back at Starscream. “But if you really don’t want them around that’s fine, I can take you into the private room.” He offered.

Starscream nodded, his wings dipped down low as if he expected to be scolded for this. But Ratchet didn’t, he just took the seeker into another room and got to work. The medic was careful yet purposeful in his movements. Starscream couldn’t help but relax around the medic. Maybe it was because he was so used to being poked and prodded all the time.

The medic checked the fluctuations of his spark and took an energon sample. While he was waiting for the computer to do the analysis he looked over at Starscream. “You know… It would be very beneficial for us both if you gave me your medical records.” He stated.

Starscream shrugged and kept his optics on the floor.

Ratchet took a deep vent. Things were about to get tough. “The scan I performed on your spark shows a broken trine bond… How long ago was it broken?” He asked.

Starscream glared daggers at the white mech in front of him, his spark feeling like it was being ripped from his frame. He was getting sick of being interrogated today. “None of your fragging business, Autobot.” He hissed dangerously.

Ratchet put up both servos in surender. “I understand. Not something you’re willing to share. I’m sorry.”

“What?” Starscream was genuinely shocked and it was evident in his voice.

“I said sorry…?” Ratchet was confused by his confusion.

“You’re apologizing to me? An enemy?” The seeker asked.

Ratchet smirked a little. “Well isn’t the entire point that you’re not my enemy anymore?” He asked. “Optimus and I had a talk and I agreed to give you a chance. I know I didn’t act like it before, and for that I’m also sorry.” He said, servo over spark.

Starscream stared at him with his jaw hanging open for a solid minute before he snapped out of it. “You are?” He asked. No one had ever apologized to him. At least not for a very very long time. And certainly no one he could consider an equal.

Ratchet nodded. “I’m not the type to say things I don’t mean.” He said.

Starscream also nodded. He had made his decision.

Ratchet got a ping on his com. “What’s this? These aren’t medical files.” He said and looked through it. He gasped.

Starscream smiled. “The location of every Decepticon mine and well as their shift changes and energon pick up times. Along with a few bits of information you might find some use for… I accept your apology…” He stood from the medical slab. “Are we finished?” He asked.

Ratchet temporarily forgot about the running energon test and just nodded silently.

Starscream nodded. “Thank you, dear doctor.” He said and left. The first mech he saw was Optimus. “Ah- Just who I wanted to see.” The seeker said with a grin.

Optimus tilted his helm. “Why is that?” He asked.

Starscream suddenly took a knee and placed his right servo over his spark. Optimus’s optics widened and the humans all gasped in shock. Bulkhead and Bumblebee just froze and Arcee nearly choked on her own vent. “Starscream?” The Prime asked.

“Optimus Prime.” Starscream began. “I, Starscream, Prince of Vos, pledge my eternal loyalty to you as your most humble servant. I vow to follow you and do as your greatness commands, My Prime.” He said.

Ratchet came out of the Medbay. He saw the scene in front of him and gasped.

Starscream looked up to Optimus who was still in shock. Starscream pressed his claws over the Decepticon insignia on his chest. “I am a Decepticon no longer.” He scratched across the emblem with a loud screech of metal on metal. “I am at your service.” He said.

Ratchet was the first to recover. “Starscream I just fixed you!” He yelled.

Optimus smiled kindly down at the seeker. “Please. Stand. I don’t ask for servitude. Only loyalty. I am very proud of you for making this choice.” He said.

Starscream stood. He couldn’t help the happy flutter his wings did as the Autobot leader said he was proud. In that moment he knew he had made the right choice. Now he just had to convince the Autobots that he was worthy. He had to be worthy.

“I don’t wanna say I told you so, but… HA! I told you so!” Miko suddenly yelled. Jack and Raf laughed a little.

“He doesn’t do anything in halves does he?” Jack asked.

Optimus smiled at the children then turned back to Starscream. “Now, while I appreciate your enthusiasm… Please let Ratchet patch you up. You’re leaking energon.” He urged.

Starscream looked down. He hadn’t even realized he had cut so deep. Oh well. He was used to being wounded. Ratchet came up to Starscream looking a strange mix of amused and exhausted. “Ok. First rule of being in my medbay. Wait at least ten minutes after leaving to get hurt again.” The medic instructed. Starscream nodded and sat, letting Ratchet repair him in the main part of the base. Suddenly, being around them didn’t seem so bad.

Ratchet began patching him up, then the front door of the base opened. Bulkhead turned. “That must be Jackie.” He said with a grin.

Starscream frowned. “Please don’t let him near me…” He mumbled to Ratchet, who nodded.

Wheeljack walked in and looked around. He could tell something was up. “What I miss?” He asked.

Bulkhead chuckled. “Starscream just dramatically pledged his loyalty to Optimus. You had to have seen it.” He told him.

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. “Really now? Huh… Guess I was wrong about Ol’ Screamy.”

“I am not old!” Starscream called across the room. The white wrecker really put him on edge.

Wheeljack shrugged. “Older than me.” He walked past the medbay and went down the hall to his own quarters.

Starscream sighed. He felt like the mood had been spoiled. Primus he hated that mech.

\-----

Megatron stood on the deck of the Nemesis, staring out into the horizon as if staring long enough would make Starscream appear. How dare that Prime take what was rightfully his. How dare Arachnid let Starscream get captured! He growled to himself. He had killed Arachnid and intended to make Optimus Prime pay the same prize. But as always, he first had to draw the cowardly Prime out of hiding.

Megatron opened his commlink. “Soundwave.” He barked into it. “I need you to find me something of value. I intend to bring my second back to me.” He commanded. He didn’t get a response but he didn’t need one to know Soundwave was already following his command. Soundwave was so loyal. He would make a fine second the day Starscream’s incompetence finally got him killed.

The warlord looked out at the horizon once more and frowned. “I know you would never willingly go to him, knowing the consequences… So what could he threaten you with that was worse than what I could’ve done.” He muttered. “Whether or not you went willingly, I will soon bring you back, my seeker.” He vowed to the open air, and turned away.


	6. The Writing On The Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay between chapters. Age of Calamity just came out and I've been obsessed. So sorry.

Starscream delicately traced his claws over the Autobot insignia on his chest. It felt so strange yet so right. Maybe his creators had been right all those years ago. He should’ve never joined the Decepticons. But back then, things were much less cut and dry. There had been more to the Decepticon cause than conquest and cruelty. They had wanted liberation and the young seeker had taken pity, realizing how fragged up the state of things was. Starscream buried his helm in his servos. Why did things always have to be so complex.

There was a knock at the door, making the seeker jump. “C-come in…” He mumbled.

Optimus stepped inside with a kind smile on his faceplates. Starscream quickly got to his peds and smiled nervously back. His wings dipped low and he clasped his servos in front of himself, barely able to hide his trembling. “How can I be of service, My Prime?” Starscream asked with a slight bow of his helm. He felt so ridiculous doing this... but he needed to prove that he could behave. That he could be loyal. He had to make sure they wouldn’t throw him out.

Optimus let out a small sigh. Watching the Seeker fearfully acquiesce made him uncomfortable. “I’m just here to show you to your new room. No point in keeping you locked up in here.” He said.

Starscream nodded. “Will this room have windows?” He asked softly.

Optimus shook his helm. “No. There are no windows anywhere in the base. It’s located inside a plateau, underground.” He explained.

Starscream froze and felt like his worst fears had been realized. He was underground. The roof could come in at any moment. He was nowhere near the sky!

“Is something wrong, Starscream?” Optimus asked softly.

The seeker quickly shook his helm. “Oh, of course not. I was only asking.” He quickly explained his concern away.

It had been a week since his brand was changed, and they were only just now moving him to a new room. Starscream had no doubt the Prime had endured a long and exhausting debate because of him and wanted to make sure he repaid that kindness. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he upset the Prime.

Starscream vented deeply to steady himself. The roof had yet to cave in on him, so it probably wasn’t going to. At least, he hoped.

Optimus glanced down at the seeker. He looked so small with his wings pressed down like that. Was something wrong? Maybe it was a respect thing? He wished he knew more of seeker culture. “Here we are.” He opened the door to Starscream’s new room so the seeker could peer inside.

Starscream looked around. It was simple, but not as barren as the cell had been. And the door was solid, so that's a plus. The berth now had a pillow and a blanket. He was surprised he would be so freely given comfort items. The vehicons on the Nemesis never had such things, and he had assumed he would be at a level on par with them. He turned his helm to the left and saw a simple desk with a few shelves, housing datapads. Another surprising, but not unwelcome development.

The seeker looked up at Optimus, who had that same gentle smile as before. He looked away. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do!? A frustrated blush covered his faceplates and he kept quiet.

Optimus frowned a little. “Do you not like it?” He asked, cautiously.

Starscream’s helm snapped up. “No no-! I love it. It’s very- Well- It has potential!” He quickly placated. 

Optimus wasn’t sure he was being completely honest, but knew grilling the other mech wouldn’t make him open up any faster. “Well, take all the time you need to get settled. But please, come out and talk to the rest of the team for a bit. They’re not going to hurt you.” He consoled.

Starscream fidgeted nervously with his claws, picking slightly at the jagged edge of the one that had yet to fully regrow. “Well, I would certainly hope not…” He mumbled.

Optimus pointed to the lock on the inside of the door. “The door only locks from the inside and you can lock it whenever you wish. This is your space. You are not a prisoner.” He reminded the seeker.

Starscream stepped inside his room. He really wished it had a window, even a fake one, so his claustrophobia would shut up for five seconds.

Optimus watched him for a moment before he turned. “I have a mission I need to attend. I won’t be gone long. But when I get back, I don’t want to see that you stayed holed up in here the whole time.” He half joked.

Starscream froze. He didn’t register the joke, and took it as a direct order. He nodded, albeit nervously. “Of course, My Prime.” He acknowledged. But he could already feel anxiety creeping up, especially if he had to deal with that white wrecker anymore. He really hated Wheeljack. But he knew he couldn't hold onto that-- he was supposed to be on his best behavior.

Optimus winced mentally at being addressed so formally. It was so strange, and he didn't like it. "I'll be back soon. You get comfortable." He said and left the room, closing the door.

Starscream let out a vent he hadn't realized he had been holding when the door didn't lock behind the Prime. He walked over to the desk and picked up a data pad, noting that it was blank. Well, he could always get back into art. He set it down at the desk in front of the chair. The seeker wondered how short of a gap was too short for it to look suspicious if he left his room now.

The grey mech winced as he felt the bite of hunger at his tanks. A perfectly reasonable reason to be caught wandering around aimlessly. But he didn't know where the energon was kept, and asking might raise suspicions. Perhaps he could just wait until someone else got a cube and grab some then.

His mind made up. The seeker walked towards the door of his new berthroom. He reached for the handle, but hesitated. What if he wasn't supposed to actually go anywhere? Optimus had said he didn't want him to just stay in there. But was he supposed to wait for someone to come get him?

Starscream let out a frustrated sigh and opened the door. He was almost shocked that he hadn't been greeted with a blaster to the face. He looked down the hall, wondering which way was the correct, when he heard the sounds of an activating ground bridge and followed that.

\-----

Starscream walked out into the main room of the silo and was in mild awe as he looked around. It was huge! And built by such tiny humans. The high ceiling made him feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His wings couldn't help but lift up slightly at the feeling.

"Hello, Starscream."

Starscream let out an undignified yelp and his wings slammed back down. He looked around frantically until he locked optics with Ratchet.

Ratchet had a half-amused smirk on his face. He appeared to be all alone.

Starscream looked around nervously. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

Ratchet turned back to the console. "Arcee and Bumblebee are on patrol, Wheeljack packed up and left in the middle of the night once he was told you were being given free reign.Optimus is on a mission and Bulkhead just went as backup. And I believe Miko is either moping or mopping because I sent her to clean." He explained.

Starscream instantly felt nervous at this. He really hoped no one would hold a grudge on him for Wheeljack leaving. "Oh- I'm sorry… I didn't know." His wings twitched and pressed closer to his back.

Ratchet noticed and frowned a little. "It's not your fault. He got outvoted and got upset. He was bound to leave soon anyway…" he explained.

Starscream nodded. "Right… of course…" he mumbled. Something was wrong, he could feel it. But he couldn't place it.

Suddenly a call came in. "Ratchet! Come in!" Miko shouted, making Starscream jump.

"Miko?" Ratchet asked. "This is an emergency channel. We need to keep it open for- wait… Where are you?"

“Doy! I’m with the thingamabob!” Miko chirped.

“The thingama..?” Ratchet asked, then gasped. “The data cylinder!?”

“Data cylinder!?” Starscream repeated, but was ignored.

“Yes! Can you bridge it out of here?” Miko shouted.

“I’ll reactivate arrival coordinates!” He responded and did just that.

“Dude!? Can you open it a little closer?”

“Supply coordinates.”

“Uhhmm… Fifty yards?”

“Precise coordinates!”

Starscream realized something suddenly and moved closer to the console. “Wait- Don’t touch the cylinder you’ll ma-” He cut himself off when the line went dead. “Scrap-!” Starscream muttered angrily.

Ratchet gave him a strange look and raised an optic ridge.

Starscream noticed the look and froze. His wings had snapped up, tense behind his frame. The seeker quickly snapped them down and looked away. He cleared his vocalizer. “I shouldn’t use such language…” He mumbled nervously and walked away.

\-----

“I helped lose the thing. Now I wanna help find it!” Bulkhead protested. “I need to get back in the field with Optimus.”

“Ep ep-! You’re under my watch now, Optimus’s orders. And running a full scan of your neural net would be a wiser use of your time.” He chastised.

“C’mon doc, there’s nothin’ up there ta scan.” The Wrecker dismissed.

“He seems fine ta me.” Miko chimed in.

Ratchet let out a long heavy sigh. “Well, if you insist on making yourself useful, you can help Miko tidy up.” He answered smugly, holding out a human sized mop to the green mech.

Bulkhead took it and Miko let out a frustrated groan. “He’s mad with power!”

Bulkhead laughed. “That’s Ratchet. Null Vector Squared alright.” He told her, fiddling with the mop.

Starscream had been keeping his distance and observing from a corner, trying to mind his own business. However, he perked up at that. It seemed like an odd thing for the Wrecker to say.

Miko looked up at Bulkhead. “What?” She asked, clearly confused.

Bulkhead twirled the mop around in his servo. “Hey, we got any paint around here?” He asked.

“Art project? Cool!” Miko chirped.

Starscream watched them from his spot in the corner with a raised optic ridge. Something was up and it was troublesome.

Miko saw Starscream watching them and waved a bit. “Hey Starscream, wanna join us?” She asked.

Starscream froze. “Well I- I don’t want to ruin your fun-” He insisted.

Miko smiled. “C’mon! I wanna see what you can do!”

Starscream made optic contact with Bulkhead. He really didn’t want a second wrecker angry at his very existence. But Bulkhead just shrugged, not really seeming to mind either way. Starscream still felt nervous about the idea of being around any of the Autobots for too long, and he hesitated.

Miko disappeared for a moment before returning with a second mop, poking the seeker in the ped with the soft end. Starscream jerked away from the sensation with a start, having not been paying attention to the small girl.

Miko laughed a bit and Starscream bent down to be nearer her level. She offered the mop and Starscream took it, examining in for a moment.

Miko smirked. “You took it, now you have to paint with us!” She insisted.

Starscream’s optics widened a bit. Was this a test of how tolerant he could be of the humans? If it was a test, he was determined not to fail it. "Alright. Fine." He stood with the brush in servo and watched Miko scamper off again.

\-----

Starscream kneeled on the concrete floor with a nervous expression. "Are you sure it's a good idea to paint on the walls? Won't that anger Ratchet? Or Optimus?" He asked Miko who just shrugged.

"If we get in trouble, I'll tell them it was all my idea. No big deal." Miko told him.

Starscream bit his lower derma slightly and sighed. "Alright… If you're sure… I wouldn't want you to get hurt…" He mumbled.

Miko tilted her head, confused about why she would be hurt.

Bulkhead was muttering to himself, but Starscream couldn't quite make it out so he ignored it.

The seeker dipped his makeshift brush into the large oil drum serving as a paint bucket. His paint was a dull white, just like Bulkhead's. He wished he had some other colors in order to really put his vision up. But it would do.

He began to paint, slowly at first, his wings down and trembling slightly, fearful of being scolded at any second. But he slowly, ever so timidly, started to relax and let the inspiration flow, his wings lifting as he relaxed. What was at first a simple mindless doodle slowly evolved into a sprawling mural across a decent portion of the wall. The tall towers of Vos stretched upward enough that he had to stand up again to paint the tops.

Miko watched this process in awe. She had no idea what that place was, but it was amazing. "Awesome!" She suddenly yelled.

Starscream yelped, and accidentally marred his work with a harsh line. He stared at the line for a hard moment before looking at Miko. "It… Was…" he muttered, almost bitterly. 'Until you made me frag it up!' He hissed mentally, biting his tongue.. He had to be on his best behavior. He couldn't let something as insignificant as a human ruin his one chance. And he knew, there would only be one chance. There would be no do over if he messed up now, that was certain.

Miko frowned a little. "Oops… Sorry." She mumbled.

Starscream's wings sank low. "It's fine… I'll probably be removed soon anyway…" he turned away from the failed mural and looked down at the tiny girl.

Miko smiled up at him. "What did you paint?" She asked.

"Home…" He mumbled sadly, wings pressing to his frame. They were starting to ache from holding them in such a way, but he ignored it, along with the returning hunger in his tank now that he wasn't distracted.

Miko looked at what he had made. "That doesn't look like the Nemesis."

Starscream bit back a few choice words. "No. My real home, Vos."

"It's really pretty." Miko complimented.

Starscream looked away and tried to hide his blush. He couldn't remember the last time someone had genuinely liked his art. Not even his teachers had. "It was…" He mumbled.

Miko frowned. "Was?" She asked.

"Vos burned down in the early years of the war…" he mumbled. But then shook his helm. "I don't know why I'm telling you this." He turned away. "You're just a-" he cut himself off with a gasp of shock.

Bulkhead hadn't chimed in on their conversation because he was preoccupied. All over the walls were different equations and graphs.

Starscream looked down at Miko then quickly left towards the other side of the console. He came around the corner and saw all the other Autobots there. He froze and pressed his wings all the way down. "I… I don't mean to alarm anyone… but I think something may be wrong with Bulkhead." He prodded.

Ratchet came around the corner, gasping.

Miko smiled up at him. "Bulkhead makes some really weird art huh?"

Ratchet was astounded. "That is not art. It's science."

\-----

Arcee glanced at the equations. "So are we looking at genius, or gibberish?" She asked.

Ratchet shook his helm. "It took a bit of time to make sense of it, and I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, but I believe these equations are pieces to a synthetic energon formula." He explained.

Starscream gasped, causing the others to look at him. He instantly went silent, looking away. He picked at the edge of his healing claw and said nothing.

\-----

Starscream hadn't realized he spaced out until he felt Optimus's servo on his shoulder. "Come with me." He requested.

Starscream gulped. This was it. He was in trouble and the Autobots were going to throw him away like trash. He probably deserved it for whatever he had done. He felt deep anxiety pull at his spark. But he obediently followed.

He didn't need to stew in his worry for long, as the Prime turned to him once they were just out of earshot of the others. "Starscream." He began.

Starscream was trembling as he slowly looked up at Optimus. "Y-yes?" He asked.

"About that painting of Vos, I-"

"Miko did it!" Starscream blurted. "I tried to stop her, I- I really did! I'm sorry I couldn't prevent her from making such a mess. I promise it won't ever happen again!"

Optimus was shocked by the defensive lies that poured from Starscream. . "I… was going to say I really liked it." He clarified.

Starscream felt his entire faceplate burn with shame. "Oh…" he mumbled. He didn't dare meet the Prime’s gaze.. They both knew Starscream had told a stupid, obvious lie.

He waited, every inch of his frame tensed for the inevitable impact. He distantly heard the faint rattling of his trembling wings as his energon pounded in his audials.

Then he looked up, surprised the Prime hadn't struck him or started shouting. And he was met with a worried yet kind stare that made his shame burn worse.

Optimus sighed, before gently asking, "Are you alright?"

Starscream nodded and waved a dismissive servo. "Never better." He couldn't give the Prime any reason to think he was anything but fine. He couldn't let them get rid of him. The sad part being he wasn't exactly lying.

Optimus frowned. He really wished the seeker would be more open. However, he understood that it would take time. "In any case. Ratchet wants to speak with you when you have a spare moment…" He informed.

"W-why?" Starscream asked, believing he was in trouble for something else.

Optimus smiled just a little bit, trying to he reassuring. "Just something minor. He didn't tell me why, but he did say it was reasonably important."

Starscream nodded. "Well, I'll be sure to head right there. Thank you for telling me, My Prime." He responded with a slight bow before hurrying off to the medbay.

\-----

Starscream walked into the medbay to find Ratchet in the middle of transcribing data off a large metal slab. "Oh- you're busy. I'll come back later-" he moved as if to leave.

"Ep ep ep- Don't you run off." He lightly scolded. "This is a week late as it is."

Starscream tilted his helm. "What's wrong?" He asked nervously. Was he about to be told he was on death's doorstep? It would be cruelly poetic-- the moment he gets something good in his life, he finally kicks the bucket.

Ratchet handed him a cube of energon. "I noticed a few nutrient deficiencies in your energon test. So I'll be making you your cubes for a while to hopefully get those up to par. Drink up. You're not leaving my sight till that whole cube is gone." He instructed.

Starscream nodded and practically chugged the cube. He had been rather hungry, after all.

Ratchet was rather surprised. "Well, I didn't know my company was that bad."

Starscream took the half-empty cube from his dermas. "No- that's not it. I just- I don't know where the energon was kept and I didn't want to bother anyone by asking… I was just a bit hungry is all-" He placated.

Ratchet shook his helm. "You don't need to lie to me…" He muttered.

Starscream stared down at his energon, speaking to himself in a whisper. "But I didn't…"

"What was that?" The medic asked.

"N-nothing-! Thank you for the energon!" He squawked and drank the rest like it was a party drink and took his leave.

Ratchet just shook his helm and sighed, returning to his work.

\-----

Starscream went to his room, shutting and locking the door. He sat on his berth and took a few deep, steadying vents. He was never leaving his room again if it would always be that stressful.

The seeker licked the remainder of his energon off his dermas. It had a slightly sweet taste he couldn't place right away. He searched his memory for a few long moments before a single match came up. Zinc.

"Oh scrap."


	7. Lending a Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry for not updating in so long. You have full permission to throw me off a cliff.

“Scrap…” Starscream mumbled as he buried his helm in his servos. He had really fragged up now. Zinc. Of all things it had to be zinc. He was lucky it wouldn’t kill him, but he would wish it did by the time his tanks were ready to purge. He could already feel the aching cramps starting to wind through him.

The gray seeker laid down and curled up in his berth. Ratchet probably saw he had no zinc in his systems and had put what he thought were needed supplements into his energon. And he would be forced to ingest high amounts of zinc until the medic was satisfied. Which could take weeks.

Briefly he wondered if the medic knew. Or if telling him would make the other intentionally put more in his energon to keep him in line. It’s happened before, who’s to say it’d never happen again? So the seeker decided that no, he would not tell the medic and hope that his tanks cleared it up. Maybe if he took zinc enough times his body would stop attempting to purge it.

Starscream let out a faint gasp as a cramping pain stabbed him in the gut. He groaned, long and low as he curled up in an even tighter ball. He hated this. He hated it so much.

That lasted all of ten minutes before Starscream felt the sickening sensation seize his tanks. He could feel the half processed energon trying to make a return trip and he jumped up from the berth and bolted to the washracks. He held his arm around his middle with the other servo over his intake.

He got to the wash rack door. The seeker practically kicked it open as his body heaved. He fought his sick feeling back with everything he had. He tripped and fell into one of the stalls as he began to purge his tanks, luckily getting it all in the basin. He turned the solvent on over his helm and waited for a bit to see if it was done. His tanks and intake burned harshly. “Oh Primus… Frag…” He whimpered. The room smelled of half processed energon, making the seeker nearly purge again, but he managed to fight it off.

The grey mech took several long moments to steady his churning tanks and regain his strength before rising to his peds and leaving the washracks. He just wanted to lay down and sleep this horrid feeling off but froze as he heard the soft tap-tap-tap of tiny approaching human steps. Starscream took a deep vent and turned towards the sound. He had to be on his best behavior around the humans. Not only did the Autobots adore them, they were also very fragile and one wrong move would spell total disaster.

Starscream looked down just as Miko stopped by his ped, looking a bit more worse for wear than when he had last seen her. ‘Well that makes two of us…’ The seeker thought bitterly. “What is it Miko?” He asked, bending slightly at the waist to show her she had his full attention.

“I need your help.” Miko whispered urgently and Starscream thanked his good hearing.

“Help with what? Can’t the Autobots do something for you? I’m sure anything I could do for you, they could do better.” He really didn’t want to deal with this. He felt like scrap as it was.

“Everyone else is gone. Just Bulkhead and Ratchet are here! I need you to distract Ratchet so I can help Bulkhead get his memories back!” Miko pleaded.

Starscream was shocked to say the least. “Bulkhead’s memories are gone?” He asked, that couldn’t bode well.

Miko nodded, tears in her eyes. “He doesn’t even remember me… You just gotta keep Ratchet from realizing we’re gone!”

Starscream debated the pros and cons for a moment. The obvious thrill of being back in his element was there. But the consequences of being caught in a lie could mark his end. But on the other servo, he did feel like he owed the tiny human something for throwing her to the cyberwolves. But on the other, other servo, it would ruin what little trust he had built for himself since arriving and having near perfect behavior. But doing this could potentially get Bulkhead to like him a bit more, which in turn could make Wheeljack ease off given that they’re friends. But- lying to Ratchet of all mechs could spell severe trouble given how close the white mech was with the Prime himself. Starscream visibly shuttered at the idea of incurring the Prime’s wrath, whatever that would bring. But-

“Starscream?” Miko asked, breaking the jet out of his thought process.

Starscream shook his helm. “How do you expect me to do this? It’s not like I hold any sort of power here.”

“I dunno. You’re smart. You’ll think of something.” Miko urged.

The thin seeker just sighed. “Alright… I’ll help you, in any way I can. Go save your friend.” He said and mentally cringed. Could he sound anymore like an Autobot? He was supposed to be one of them now but sacrificing all of his personality and will to do it was draining and irritating. He wanted to crawl back into berth and wake from this strange dream. It would be almost a comfort to wake in the Nemesis’s medbay again. Then again, he probably didn’t deserve comfort after all he had done.

Suddenly, Miko hugged him around his ped, whispering a teary “Thank you, Starscream.” Before scampering off back the way she came.

The seeker stood frozen for a moment as he tried to process what just happened. The human had touched him? And they were both fine?

He shook his helm to regain his focus. He had a mission to complete.

\-----

Starscream walked into the main silo, his wings flicked slightly before rising from their pressed position. He found he felt a bit better in the large silo as opposed to the cramped hallways. He wished he could go outside. He needed to fly soon. He felt so much built up energy inside his circuits he would need to do something soon. Or there would be consequences. It had already been over a week. His anxiety was keeping it mostly in check, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back.

Starscream walked over to Ratchet who was still transcribing data. “Hmm…” The seeker mused, perhaps unnecessarily loud to gather the medic’s attention.

“What is it Starscream?” The medic asked, a bit snippy.

Starscream mentally cringed. It wasn’t an unexpected reaction, but it still stung. “I was just wondering if I could be of assistance. Not like I have anything to do. And if there’s one thing I know. It’s energon.” He said with a smirk, seeing Bulkhead and Miko leave out of the corner of his optic.

Ratchet found this sudden change a bit strange, but didn’t comment. If the other mech truly wished to help, who was he to try and stop him. He sighed and turned the monitor to face Starscream. “This is what I’ve managed to gather so far. Mean anything to you?” He asked.

Starscream took a long look at all the calculations. “Yes. But they’re incomplete and some of them seem to be out of order. The data cylinder must’ve been exposed to the elements of this planet for far to long. Everything was as it should be when I launched it-” Starscream froze and his wings dipped.

Ratchet was shocked. “You were the one who launched the data cylinder?” He demanded.

Starscream backed up a step. “Yes, I was. And before you ask, no I do not know the synthetic formula in its entirety. Just some bits and pieces from when I did a status check before launching it. I was in a bit of a hurry!”

Ratchet looked at Starscream with a mixture of shock and some emotion the seeker couldn’t place. “Please, tell me everything you know.”

Starscream smirked a bit. “Of course, doctor.” He turned to the screen. “May I write?” He asked politely.

Ratchet nodded. “Of course. Here.” He handed Starscream a pen that would work for the screens.

Starscream took it and began writing. “Now, I’m positive there’s a missing step between these two equations. Either Bulkhead is describing the data completely out of order, which adds an entirely new host of issues.” He scribbled a few notes. “Or, there’s missing pieces due to the… unorthodox… method of containment.” He wrote a few more things. “And since I’m positive you wouldn’t want to remove Bulkhead’s processor for study that leaves us with little more option than to just wait and see if everything works out while trying to fill in any gaps. But I’m almost certain we can manage. Given enough time.” He assured.

“Uhmm… Starscream?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t read Decepticon Script.”

“Scrap… Well I don’t know Autobot Script.”

The two mechs stared at the board of calculations for a long moment before Starscream set the pen down.

“Do any of you know it?” Starscream asked, uneasiness filling his voice. If no one could understand his writing and he could understand none of theirs, he would be condemned to useless in ten seconds flat.

“Optimus does, due to his job as a data clerk in Iacon before becoming a Prime. I’m sure he can teach you enough to function, if you can learn it.” Ratchet answered, a bit of what sounded like a snide tone seeping in at the end of his statement.

Starscream ignored it. He couldn’t afford to blow up and lose everything. “Of course I can. I’m talented.”

That same expression Starscream couldn’t quite place returned again. Was it… Guilt? The seeker didn’t know and it irked him. His wings twitched. Primus he needed to fly.

“In any case. I can certainly lend you my knowledge. But without the completed formula we’ll be forced to make leaps that could prove risky or even hazardous.” If there was one thing he knew, it was the consequences of unstable energon. Add he had absolutely no desire to see anymore of it.

“We may not have a choice.” The medic mumbled.

“Why not? I gave you everything I had on the mines. What else could there possibly be?” Starscream asked.

Ratchet sighed and shook his helm. “We have their locations but after our first attack on the mine they are all much more heavily guarded and on different schedules then you shared.” He explained. “I’m not accusing you of lying.” He quickly added when he saw the seeker’s shocked face. “But we’ll have to be much more careful and hit a lot harder if we want to get anything. But if we have this we won't have to risk a battle.”

The gray seeker nodded and sighed. He had been foolish to assume it was going to be easy. “Right… Right…” He muttered.

Ratchet sighed. “Regardless, Bulkhead should be done with the next slab by now…” The medic turned. “Wait, Where’s Bulkhead?”

Starscream froze. He had to stall for time. But what could he do now?! Starscream felt panic rip through his spark. “He’s not here?” the seeker asked, playing dumb. “Maybe he just wandered off to his room?” He offered.

Ratchet shook his helm. “No he must’ve left. Where’s Miko?” He looked around. “MIKO!” He called, but received no answer.

“Sh-should we comm Optimus?” He asked.

Ratchet nodded and did just that. “Optimus! Bulkhead and Miko have abandoned base!” He pulled up the groundbridge log. “I have their ground bridge coordinates.”

“Bridge us back, Immediately!” The Prime answered. Starscream shuddered at the sound. If Optimus found out what he did he wouldn’t last five minutes.

Ratchet flipped the lever and the rest of team Prime came through. “What happened?” Optimus asked.

Starscream was positive he was trembling now. He opened his intake to answer but he couldn’t force any sound out.

But Ratchet was already punching in the coordinates Miko used. “I don’t know. Starscream and I were discussing the formula and when I turned back around they were just gone.” He said.

Arcee locked optics with Starscream, giving him a suspicious glare for half a second before she saw just how badly the seeker was shaking.

“Arcee, Bumblebee! With me! Bulkhead and Miko could be in danger!” Optimus called, already moving towards the ground bridge. The three Autobots disappeared leaving Ratchet alone with Starscream once again. Starscream turned his gaze to the floor and waited for Ratchet to realize what he had done. But the medic didn’t even seem mad, at least, not at him.

“It really is beautiful…” The white mech said after a moment.

“What is?” Starscream asked, turning back to the medic.

“Your painting. I haven’t seen such art in so long, I was beginning to think no one cared about our home anymore. It’s nice to have someone around who isn’t just resigned to living on earth.”

But before Starscream could answer Ratchet reopened the groundbridge and Optimus Prime carried an unconscious Bulkhead through. The seeker quickly moved aside to let the other mechs work.

Ratchet connected Bulkhead to the medbay scanner and got to work.

\-----

Ratchet sighed. “The data has been fully expelled. But Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive…”

Miko was curled up on the medbay. “Because the energy took Bulkhead’s mind with it… To the stars… Gone...” She mumbled. Then the tiny girl sniffled. “It’s my fault you’ll never know the rest of the formula. And it’s my fault Bulkhead’s gone forever…”

“Miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands.” Optimus assured.

Arcee was a little choked up. “If anyone would’ve backed that play, it’s Bulkhead.”

Starscream felt increasingly awkward, visibly shrinking down in a desperate attempt to make the bots forget he was there.

Ratchet turned to Miko. “It’s simply too early to know the extent of his condition.” He explained. “Something as simple as a familiar sight or smell, perhaps even a sound could trigger Bulkhead’s awakening.”

At this Miko suddenly jumped up and scampered away.

Starscream and the Autobots watched her go with bewilderment, but knew not to try and stop her.

\-----

Miko stood on the balcony of the console and plugged her guitar into an amplifier. The ambient buzz of the speaker putting Starscream on edge as he watched with rapt attention. Then very suddenly Miko struck a cord making the seeker jump and barely bite back a yelp, the note echoing through the base for a long moment.

Everyone waited in silence, staring at Bulkhead. Miko deflated in defeat as the bot remained still.

But then the monitors began to beep and the large wrecker opened his eyes. He groaned softly and everyone stepped closer. “Bulkhead?” Miko whispered.

The green mech’s optics widened in realization before he started singing, if one can call it that,the tune of the song Miko had played the starting note of. “I love that song!” He shouted. Then he looked over. “Miko.” He said. The girl broke into a huge smile.

\-----

Starscream stood in the center of the main silo, away from the Autobots who were still all thrilled to have Bulkhead back. He didn’t want to get in the way of their joy, or worse, irritate them by invading a group he so obviously wasn’t needed or wanted in. He sighed. Part of him had hoped he would stop feeling so isolated after a while. But he felt more alone than ever. At least on the Nemesis he had Knockout and perhaps Breakdown. He wondered if the two mechs missed him, or even cared. Probably not, he decided.

But here, he had no one. Everyone was either a threat or an unknown. His wings trembled as he tried to calm himself. He couldn’t just suddenly freak out in front of everyone. Even if the sounds of their voices suddenly became very grading to hear. Why can’t he be happy every once in a while? Is it truely to much to ask?

Starscream sighed grumpily and looked up. Bulkhead was approaching him. And the big mech was, smiling? What for? Why was he bringing his gross nasty happiness over to him of all mechs. He had been perfectly content with the other Autobots.

“Hey Screamy.” The green mech greeted. Starscream flinched, oh how he hated that name with every strut of his frame. “Miko told me… about what happened while I was spaced out and…” He leaned closer, the closeness made Starscream tense with discomfort. But the larger mech didn’t seem to realize. “I just wanted to say thanks, for what you did. I know it didn’t exactly work. But it’s the thought that counts. I owe ya one.” He whispered.

Starscream felt heat flood across his faceplate. Why was he being thanked for a failed endeavor? Frankly it was embarrassing for them both. But the seeker knew he couldn’t, or rather, shouldn’t say such a thing. “Oh, I-I was just- Well, I couldn’t bear to see the poor thing in such distress. It was spark shattering!” He lamented. But he quickly changed from the down tune. “Plus I want to make sure I do everything I can around here. Since I can’t exactly… Leave…” His wings dipped further as he thought of going for a flight.

Bulkhead smiled warmly at him, ignorant to the other’s worries. “Yea! That’s the spirit! Way to go Starscream!” He bellowed and gave the petite mech a large, brotherly wallop on the back strut.

Starscream heard more than felt his wing joints shatter. He felt his vents sputter at the force of the impact and he was left frozen for a second. Then he felt the pain flood his system and he cried out in absolute agony.

“BULKHEAD!!!” Ratchet yelled.

“Well… Bulkhead’s back…” Miko offered meekly.


End file.
